


Teased || h.s.

by Im_Rebe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Rebe/pseuds/Im_Rebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolyn è una ragazza pescata tra la folla, una tra le tante: niente di più, niente di meno. Proprio come dice lei. Ma c'è qualcosa, in quel suo essere sempre allegra, sempre con il sorriso stampato sul volto. Conduce una vita normalissima di cui dice di essere pienamente soddisfatta. Poi, un inverno, qualcosa attirerà la sua attenzione e lei, consapevole di non essere alla sua altezza, fa quello che le è sempre riuscito meglio: scappa. Scappa lontano da quella sensazione di essere sul filo del rasoio, in bilico sulla lama tagliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Gwendolyn è una ragazza pescata tra la folla, una tra le tante: niente di più, niente di meno. Proprio come dice lei. Ma c'è qualcosa, in quel suo essere sempre allegra, sempre con il sorriso stampato sul volto. Conduce una vita normalissima di cui dice di essere pienamente soddisfatta. Poi, un inverno, qualcosa attirerà la sua attenzione e lei, consapevole di non essere alla sua altezza, fa quello che le è sempre riuscito meglio: scappa. Scappa lontano da quella sensazione di essere sul filo del rasoio, in bilico sulla lama tagliente.

 

 

 

_**NOTA**   **AUTRICE**_

_Ciao a tutti! Inizierei a presentarmi, sono Rebecca, e come avrete capito sono italiana. Personalmente, amo questo sito, perché è davvero pieno di belle storie e non le sminuisce come decine di altri siti di scrittura fanno, e aderisco completamente al loro progetto sul sensibilizzare le persone alle fan fictions, perchè è comunque un modo per avvicinare le persone alla lettura/scrittura. Detto questo, non so in quanti leggerete ciò che scrivo, un po' perchè siamo davvero pochi italiani qui e, purtroppo, la nostra lingua è parlata solo da noi in Italia, e nessun altro la comprende._

_Questo è soltanto il prologo, ho postato questa parte specialmente per scrivere queste cose fondamentali, i prossimi capitoli saranno decisamente più lunghi, non preoccupatevi, Spero che vi piaccia la trama e tutto il resto. Per quanto riguarda gli aggiornamenti, non so, perchè ho la scuola, i compiti e un sacco di altre cose da portare avanti contemporaneamente e scrivere per me è solo un piacevole svago, qualcosa che mi estranea dal mondo. Comunque cercherò di essere il più puntuale possibile._

_Grazie per aver letto fin qui, ci sentiamo presto con il Capitolo 1._

_Un abbraccio, Im_Rebe._


	2. Capitolo 1.

**GWENDOLYN'S POV**  
La sveglia suona, e io penso che non ci sia modo migliore di iniziare una giornata: Miserable at best dei Mayday Parade riempie la stanza, una luce fioca entra dalla finestra e il mio piumone è così caldo e morbido che, per un momento, penso di essere in paradiso.   
Questo è il mio momento preferito, e sembra strano detto da una che ama dormire. Mentre mi stiracchio allungando le braccia sopra la mia testa, cerco di sbirciare fuori dal vetro appannato della mia finestra, e noto subito qualcosa di diverso dal solito, la luce è molto più intensa e accecante. Strano, dal momento che siamo a metà novembre e di solito il cielo è coperto da nuvole grigie e cariche di pioggia.   
Poi, un'idea mi passa per la testa e sento il petto gonfiarsi di gioia: scalcio con i piedi il piumone tentando di togliermelo di dosso il più in fretta possibile. Rotolo di lato e ringrazio di avere il materasso poggiato a terra, altrimenti mi sarei fatta davvero male cadendo giù. Mi avvicino alla finestra a passo svelto e, con il palmo della mano, faccio un cerchio togliendo l'umido.   
Un sottile strato di neve ricopre il tetto del palazzo appena sotto al mio e l'insegna del negozio all'angolo sta cominciando a lampeggiare, segno che, con la neve, i fili che la collegano alla rete elettrica hanno di nuovo fatto contatto. Il signor Zang non sarà molto felice.   
Io, invece, sono contentissima. Ho sempre amato la neve, chi non la ama? Solo i pazzi.   
Mentre l'acqua si scalda nel bollitore elettrico, io scelgo cosa indossare, mi perdo nei miei pensieri guardando la neve, prima di accorgermi di essermi incantata e di star facendo tardi. Quindi esco dal portone principale correndo, la sciarpa bordeaux che svolazza qua e là, e il bus che arriva alla fermata proprio in quel momento.   
Entro nel veicolo appena in tempo, tanto che il mio cappotto rischia di essere pinzato tra le porte.   
Dopo aver mostrato la tessera al conduttore, mi siedo in fondo vicino al finestrino e, sarà per la neve, sarà perché oggi è venerdì, il tragitto fino al negozio sembra molto più breve del solito.   
Quando scendo, l'aria fredda mi colpisce in pieno, ma il negozio è così vicino alla fermata che le mani non fanno in tempo a ghiacciare, sotto ai miei guanti di lana decorati con fiocchi di neve, renne, e quant'altro.   
Entro dalla porta principale e le campanelle segnalano a Victor il mio arrivo, infatti non faccio in tempo ad arrivare vicino al bancone che la sua voce roca, scalfita dal tempo e dalle sigarette, mi saluta.   
"Buongiorno, splendore!" è un po' come se fosse mio nonno.   
"Buongiorno anche a te, Victor!" il sorriso che cresce sul mio viso impossibile da fermare quando il profumo inconfondibile di legno e colore acrilico mi riempie i sensi.   
"Sta per caso nevicando, là fuori?" mi chiede.   
"Si- uhm certo che nevica. Non vedi?" chiedo confusa.   
"Certo, ma se anche non avessi visto, mi basterebbe guardarti in faccia" ridacchia tossicchiando.   
"Smettila Vic, cosa ti aspetti da una che lavora in un negozio da giocattoli?" rido anche io, contagiata come una bambina il giorno di Natale.   
Entro nel retro bottega ancora ridendo, mi sfilo il cappotto e raggiungo subito la scatola piena di giocattoli da sistemare.   
Si, lavoro proprio in un negozio di giochi per bambini. Tutto questo è nato quando mi sono trasferita nel mio appartamento qui a Soho, e avevo bisogno di un po' di soldi in più. Poi mi sono affezionata a questo posto, a Victor e al sorriso dei bambini che uscivano dalla porta con il nuovo giocattolo tra le mani.   
È vero, qui a New York City ci sono davvero un sacco di negozi, ma nessuno sarà mai e poi mai, come questo: vendiamo solo i giochi creati da Victor, per cui i clienti non sono poi così molti, dal momento che i bambini comprano ciò che vedono pubblicizzato in televisione.   
"Wow, Vic questo trenino è stupendo, l'hai fatto ieri?" chiedo.  
"Si, è abbastanza carino" si sminuisce.   
Non posso iniziare una discussione con lui, perché proprio in quel momento la campanella della porta avvisa l'arrivo di un cliente.  
"Buongiorno, signora, posso aiutarla?" chiedo gentilmente.   
"Uhm no, grazie, in realtà vorrei solo dare un'occhiata" risponde, cominciando già a gironzolare.   
Faccio solo in tempo a posizionare un altro gioco, prima che la sua voce acuta chieda di me.   
"Mi dica"   
"Sto cercando il Power Ranger rosso con il pugno eiettabile" chiede, continuando a scrutare gli scaffali con sguardo scettico.   
Sembra che lavori in qualche ufficio, dato il suo abbigliamento elegante.  
"Mi dispiace, non abbiamo giocattoli di quel tipo. Come vede sono giochi creati a mano, perciò-" mi interrompe.  
"Va bene, avete qualcosa di simile, allora?" credo stia cominciando a perdere la pazienza.   
La giornata era così perfetta fin ora, qualcosa doveva ovviamente farmi arrabbiare. Non è l'unica che ha diritto a spazientirsi, qui dentro. Non riesco davvero a capire come qualcuno possa entrare in questo posto e uscirne senza niente in mano, con ancora la convinzione di trovare il modellino che ormai mezzo mondo ha. Succede sempre così, e Victor crede di non essere più bravo nel suo lavoro. Eppure sono le persone che non sono più brave nel loro lavoro di essere umani.   
"Potremmo controllare nello scaffale dei robot" e mi incammino verso la parte in fondo del negozio.  
Nonostante la cliente abbia detto di non aver bisogno di alcun aiuto, io rimango nei paraggi sistemando alcune cose.   
"Signorina, scusi, quanto costa questo?" chiede indicando con il dito indice il robot rosso e nero, con gli stivali gialli da cui spuntano due ruote.   
"Cinquanta dollari, come vede è il più grande dell'intera collezione" cerco di continuare ad essere gentile.   
"Beh, mi sembra un po' eccessivo per un pezzo di legno colorato che,oltretutto, non è nemmeno quello che cerco" borbotta dopo un po', abbastanza ad alta voce affinché io la senta.   
Non rispondo, mi limito soltanto a ritornare a sistemare i nuovi articoli sullo scaffale, alzando gli occhi al cielo per l'insopportabilità di quella donna. Se magari quel robot, spinto da una forza misteriosa, le cadesse su un piede, farebbe davvero un piacere a tutti.   
"Quello più piccolo quanto costa?" e indica il modellino alto circa una spanna, completamente blu.  
"Penso- si, venticinque dollari" dico riflettendo a ciò che mi ha spiegato Victor ieri, cioè che, per natale, il prezzo di tutti gli articoli era ribassato di cinque dollari rispetto al normale.   
Lei fa un verso stizzito e continua a scrutare critica lo scaffale borbottando.   
Ad ogni sua frase, i miei occhi si alzano involontariamente al cielo, e finisco per sistemare i giochi sempre più rumorosamente. All'improvviso, dalla vecchia radio sul bancone, passa una canzone che conosco, il titolo è.. è..-comincio a canticchiarla cercando di farmi ritornare in mente il nome, e quasi mi dimentico della scorbutica signora.   
"Did you and Jupiter conspire, to have me?" canto, facendo giravolte mentre continuo il mio lavoro, perdendomi nel mio mondo di nuvole, unicorni e arcobaleni. Mi sono immedesimata così tanto che sto addirittura usando una piccola bambola come microfono.   
"Ehm.. mi scusi?" una voce mi fa sobbalzare, proprio mentre il titolo della canzone mi salta in testa.  
Giro la testa di lato, pronta per sentire altre lamentele della cliente, quando invece mi ritrovo davanti un ragazzo davvero molto alto, ma non perdo tempo a guardarlo, invece poso subito la bambola sullo scaffale, sistemandole il vestito.  
"Dimmi" finalmente mi giro, e mi permetto di dargli del tu perché credo abbia circa la mia età.  
"Oh si, ciao" ridacchia. Dio, che imbarazzo. "sto cercando un regalo per una bambina di, non ricordo, sei anni penso" mi dice.  
"Oh, si. Puoi guardarti in giro, in questo scaffale e nel prossimo ci sono solo bamb-" un'altra voce mi chiama, e questa volta si tratta davvero dell'altra cliente.   
"Uhm, scusami" chiedo, cercando di passare per andare dove sono richiesta.   
"Signorina, ho trovato, quanto viene quest'altro?" questa volta tiene tra le mani un camioncino dei pompieri. Non so cosa c'entri con il Power Ranger, comunque le faccio strada verso la cassa.   
"Ho notato che un pezzo della ruota è scheggiato, credo che dovrei avere uno sconto per questo" esige.   
Effettivamente un piccolo pezzo di colore è saltato via, ma è quasi invisibile. Alla fine, esce dal negozio tutta soddisfatta, con il suo sconto di tre dollari, per un totale di tredici dollari.   
Sbuffo, cercando di far andar via la sgradevole sensazione che rischia di rovinare la mia giornata preferita. Guardo fuori dalla vetrina e la neve mi calma immediatamente.   
"Sembra una domanda stupida, ma pensi che questa possa piacere ad una bambina?" la voce mi fa sobbalzare ancora.   
Mi giro, guardando la bambola troppo rosa tra le sue mani. Sembra un grande confetto. A volte Vic tende un po' ad esagerare con il pacchiano.   
"Penso.. beh, penso che sia perfetta per una bimba a cui piace il rosa davvero, davvero tanto." rido, pensando che da piccola non avrei mai scelto una bambola del genere. In realtà non avrei mai nemmeno scelto una bambola di mia spontanea volontà, preferivo mille volte le costruzioni.  
"È una bambina, le andrà più che bene" taglia corto.   
Ew, okay, se la metti così.   
Paga e poi sistema lo scontrino nel portafogli. Mi concedo solo un'occhiata veloce: ha i capelli abbastanza lunghi, castani, credo, e i suoi occhi- non riesco a vedere i suoi occhi.   
"Buona giornata" mi saluta.   
"Anche a te, alla prossima" rispondo. 

Andiamo, Gwen, 'alla prossima'? Potevi sicuramente dire qualcosa di meglio, invece di sparare cazzate. 

Lui si gira e se ne va, e sembra che possa inciampare da un momento all'altro, in quelle sue gambe lunghissime. 

Sto imponendo a me stessa di dimenticare ciò che ho appena pensato, se qualcuno potesse sentire i miei pensieri probabilmente mi prenderebbe per una pazza maniaca, non per una che non ha mai avuto l'ombra di un ragazzo - o quasi.

Inspiegabilmente, una simpatia mi cresce dentro per quel ragazzo, forse perché sembra così indifferente al mondo. Intendo, non sembra uno di quelli che fa ciò che gli altri fanno solo per il gusto di 'far parte del gruppo', e questo si nota anche dal suo modo di vestire fuori dall'ordinario. Indossava una cappotto marrone scuro -già strano di per sé, su un ragazzo- lungo fin sotto alle ginocchia, una maglietta bianca semplicissima sotto, e i jeans neri, credo, per quello che mi è stato possibile vedere con le luci fioche del negozio. Non sembra uno che si adatta alle mode; più che altro le crea. 

Torno alla realtà, scoprendo di avere le guance rosse e, sinceramente, mi odio per questo. Non ho avuto nessun motivo per arrossire, eppure eccomi qui a sfidare il calore di un calorifero. Ugh.

Spingo i pensieri di quel ragazzo strampalato in un angolo della mia mente, chiudendoli in un cassetto ormai un po' troppo pieno. 

So benissimo di  _non essere abbastanza_ per, credo, nessun essere umano. Non sono esattamente il tipo di ragazza per cui si fa la fila, anzi, tutt'altro. A causa di questo ho sempre fatto in modo di passare inosservata, dietro le quinte dello spettacolo, della mia vita. 

Sospiro e, ricacciandomi un sorriso sulle guance, entro nel retro, dove Victor sta intagliando un pezzetto di legno a forma di biscotto di pan di zenzero. 

 

 

 

_**NOTA AUTRICE** _

_Perciò, eccomi! Proprio come promesso, per una volta AHAHAH._

_Spero che questa storia vi piaccia, è un po' diversa dall'altra (Shooting Star -questa è pubblicità occulta?-), ma l'amo comunque. Ho grandi idee in mente e spero di riuscire a metterle giù il meglio possibile._

_A presto, Im_Rebe._


	3. Capitolo 2.

GWENDOLYN'S POV  
"Quindi Gwendy, indovina chi ha salvato la serata di domani sera?" mi chiede Benjamin, il mio collega.   
"Gesù, Benji! Fammi almeno allacciare il grembiule prima di bombardarmi con i tuoi interrogatori!" rido sgridandolo, mentre lui sistema i filtri delle macchine del caffè, preparandole per il turno che inizierà entro mezz'ora.   
"Beh, si da il caso che  _io_ abbia sistemato tutto, mia cara. Era la mia pausa pranzo, proprio oggi, è come sempre mi sono seduto sulla panchina in piazza per mangiare il mio panino al burro e cetrioli; là è sempre pieno di persone che strimpellano con le loro chitarre o chissà cosa e-" inizia a raccontare.  
"Non mi sembra di averti chiesto niente" lo prendo ancora in giro.  
"Chiudi la bocca per un solo secondo" mi ammonisce " dicevo, prima che la tua boccaccia mi interrompesse, che oggi c'era qualcosa di diverso. Anzi, meglio dire qualcuno di diverso. Mi sono guardato intorno e, beh, lui era molto più di un semplice strimpellatore. La sua voce- stupenda. Stupendo" termina, sognante.   
"Fammi capire, ti sei preso una cotta per questo sconosciuto e così hai pensato bene di farlo venire a cantare qui, domani sera?" chiedo.   
"La parte migliore è che lui fa parte di una band! E se tutti sono come lui.. alto, capelli biondo cenere e barbetta" la sua voce si fa sempre più stridula sul finire della frase.   
"Oddio, ti sei preso una cotta per un figo sconosciuto, Benji! Non hai proprio imparato niente dall"ultima volta?" mi porto le mani sul viso, ricordando la sua precedente relazione.   
Benji è praticamente il mio migliore amico, oltre che collega, e non posso sopportare che qualcuno gli faccia del male. Specialmente se quel qualcuno ha fatto finta di amarlo per otto mesi, solo per una cazzuta scommessa. Odio Ray. Odio lui e la faccia tosta che ha, dato che frequenta imperterrito queste parti. Ew.   
"Scusa, questa potevo risparmiarmela" mi avvicino a lui "però almeno è simpatico, questo ragazzo?" e lui mi sorride, prima di parlare  
"Certo che lo è! E quando gli ho chiesto se gli avrebbe fatto piacere venire a suonare qui mi ha subito detto di si, sai, lui e i suoi amici hanno bisogno di soldi, perciò tutto questo va più che bene" è così estasiato che non mi permetto di rovinare il momento un'altra volta, quindi resto semplicemente ad ascoltarlo, mentre sistemo alcuni recipienti pieni di zollette di zucchero sui tavoli.  
Divaga sul ragazzo - che ho scoperto chiamarsi Kyle- per un altro po', prima e durante il nostro turno. Benji è sempre un ragazzo piuttosto allegro, oggi però sprizza gioia da tutti i pori, letteralmente. So che non dovrei dirlo, so che dovrei fare finta che lui sia un bullo, qualcuno che non si fida di nessuno; ma non è affatto così. Lui è così gentile e generoso con tutti, indistintamente, e finisce sempre per essere ferito. E' così debole, sotto certi punti di vista. Si esalta per una cosa piccolissima e poi se qualcosa va storto, beh, lui semplicemente passa il tempo in casa a piangere.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Il pomeriggio passa piuttosto velocemente, e io sto ancora ascoltando le storie che la signora Tina mi racconta tutti i giorni - dalle cinque e mezza alle sei - mentre beve il suo tè ai frutti di bosco e zenzero, quando il mio pazzo collega mi si avvicina e mi porta via da Tina e dal suo viaggio in India, con un sorriso di scuse.   
"Che c'è? Mi stava raccontando di un suo fantastico viaggio e penso che dovremmo andare a fare un giro a Bomb-" mi tappa la bocca con il palmo della mano.  
"Tra poco Kyle e la sua band saranno qui per le prove!" mi guarda entusiasmato.   
Ha il fiato grosso dalla felicità, questo ragazzo.   
Rido, divertita dalla sua reazione, però rifletto su quello che mi ha detto tornando nel retro del locale, dove Julia - la proprietaria del Granny's- sta preparando una profumatissima torta al cacao e noci pecan: prima ancora che me lo chieda, infilo la tazza nel sacchetto della farina e doso gli ingredienti per la prossima torta che cucinerà.   
"Tesoro, ti va di portare del caffè ai ragazzi della band? Sono arrivati da fuori e sembrano dei merluzzi surgelati" la battuta di Julia mi riporta alla realtà - abbiamo ormai confezionato due torte - e rido scuotendo la testa.   
"Forse hai ragione" ed esco dalla cucina, recuperando un vassoio e qualche tazza mentre ancora la sua risata risuona. Posiziono sul vassoio anche una brocca di caffè caldo e qualche bustina di zucchero.  
Cerco di non sembrare agitata mentre mi dirigo verso il palco; non amo esattamente incontrare gente nuova, dato che non sono espansiva o estroversa. Mi faccio sempre dei problemi per cose che nemmeno esistono, ma forse è perché sto bene così, con le persone che conosco: Benji, le ragazze, Tina, Julia e Victor. Con i clienti, però, è tutta un'altra cosa: con loro mi comporto normalmente, senza ansie o niente del genere, perchè so non rivedrò più la maggior parte di loro.  
"Ciao, vi lascio un po' di caffé?" chiedo, concentrandomi per non arrossire. Non trovo nemmeno il coraggio per alzare lo sgurado su chi ho davanti, mi concentro soltanto sul vassoio e sulle tazze spaiate.  
Ricevo in cambio una serie di "ciao" e di "grazie" mentre Benji parla insieme a loro, e le voci si fondono in un groviglio complicato mentre borbotto al mio migliore amico che ero anche capace di presentarmi da sola.   
Quando alzo gli occhi, rimango stupida dalla persona che trovo a fissarmi, aspettando che mi presenti come si deve.   
"Sei la ragazza del negozio!" mi precede, il ragazzo riccio della bambola.   
"Uhm- si, sono Gwendolyn, ciao a tutti" faccio un cenno imbarazzato con la mano, e posso sentire le mie guance farsi  _decisamente_  più calde del normale.   
Attorno al ragazzo che già conosco, ci sono altri tre ragazzi, uno dei quali riconosco subito come Kyle, con la barbetta bionda tanto declamatami da quel pazzo di Benjamin.   
"Piacere, noi siamo Kyle, Liam, Niall e Harry" prende iniziativa Kyle, indicandomi uno per uno gli altri.   
Sorrido a tutti quanti e nel frattempo vuoto un po' di caffè in ognuna delle tazze che ho appoggiato sugli scalini del piccolo palco. Sorrido ancora una volta e poi mi giro per tornare al lavoro, sentendo i ragazzi ritornare a chiacchierare tra loro.   
È così strano. Voglio dire, fino a dieci minuti fa il ragazzo della bambola non aveva un nome, e ora so che si chiama Harry e che suonerà domani sera qui al Granny's.   
Il resto del turno è piuttosto tranquillo e accompagnato dalle chitarre che il gruppo sta cercando di accordare e sistemare in modo che gli strumenti non sovrastino le loro voci; poi finalmente arriva il momento di tornare a casa.   
Dopo aver salutato Julia ed essermi infilata il cappotto, raggiungo Benji che continua a gironzolare intorno al palco.   
"Andiamo?" chiedo.   
"Si, vieni da me?" propone.   
In realtà succede così tutti i venerdì, ceniamo insieme e ci guardiamo un film.   
"Affare fatto"  
"Ti sarebbe dispiaciuto se avessi invitato i ragazzi?" chiede.   
"I ragazzi?" non è elegante rispondere ad una domanda con un'altra domanda ma hey, lui è Benji e io sono io, perciò è okay.   
"Si: Kyle, Liam eccetera" spiega.   
Sono felice che me l'abbia chiesto, come ho già detto non sono una maga a stringere amicizia.   
"Certo, non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema" sorrido.  
"Perfetto" trilla "fortuna che sei d'accordo, altrimenti avremmo avuto problemi" il ghigno sulla sua faccia si fa sempre più grande.   
Oh. Ohw. Questa volta gli faccio del male. Non mi interessa dei suoi occhioni azzurri. Non mi interessa se finirò in prigione, questa volta nessuno mi può fermare.   
"Benji" borbotto.  
"Andiamo, Gwen, sara divertente! Sono ragazzi simpatici, finiscila con le tue paranoie" mi sgrida.  
"Non ho paranoie!"

_____________________________________________

Inutile dire che siamo andati avanti a litigare per tutta la serata, anche quando siamo arrivati a casa carichi ci cibo cinese insieme ad Harry, Niall, Kyle e Liam.   
Decidiamo di cenare sul tavolino del soggiorno, così possiamo sederci per terra e non serviranno delle sedie, dato che il previdente del padrone di casa non ha pensato all'opzione di avere più di quattro ospiti per volta.   
Rido quando le gambe di Harry faticano ad incrociarsi sotto al tavolo, poi sposto subito lo sguardo, che si sta avvicinando con tutte le confezioni di cibo poste pericolosamente una sopra l'altra, ma non so come riesce ad arrivare. 

Sono felice quando mi accorgo che non c'è bisogno di animare in alcun modo la conversazione: non c'è mai un momento di silenzio, e questo mi piace. Mi piace anche la compagnia di questi ragazzi, e so che sembra strano sentendolo dire da me, ma riesco quasi a sentirmi a mio agio con loro, anche se ci conosciamo ufficialmente da poco più di quattro ore. 

Va tutto per il meglio, fino a quando non metto in bocca un rotolino di salmone, riso e alga.

"Oddio!" urlo quasi. Questa cosa brucia terribilmente, ma davvero alle persone piacciono le cose così piccanti? 

Gli altri si girano verso di me immediatamente, interrompendo la conversazione a cui non stavo prendendo parte perchè non sono un'esperta in campo di videogiochi: gioco solo ai Pokémon e qualche volta anche ad Amazing Spiderman o Call of Duty qui da Benji, ma preferisco rincorrere taxi e buttarmi dai grattacieli per vedere se succede qualcosa, invece che giocare seriamente, perciò anche il mio migliore mi ha proibito di avvicinarmi troppo alla sua preziosa console.

"Scusate è solo- questi rotolini sono davvero piccanti" e tutta quell'attenzione serve solo a farmi arrossire più di quanto non lo sia già per colpa di questo pesce.

Niall è il primo a scoppiare a ridere, seguito dagli altri, e io non posso fare altrimenti, cercando di non sputare l'acqua che ho bevuto. E comunque, giusto per informarvi, sventolarsi il viso con un tovagliolo non aiuta a placare il bruciore. 

Poco dopo la conversazione riprende più affiatata che mai, e rimango sorpresa quando

"Non mi intendo molto di videogiochi nemmeno io, fondiamo un club e tagliamo fuori quei quattro!" ridacchia Harry, mentre io penso che, si, questa sera mi sto davvero divertendo.

 

 

_**NOTA AUTRICE** _

_Eccomi qui! Scusate il ritardo, ma i professori stanno cercando di rendere il mese di Dicembre più brutto con tutte le verifiche che piazzano. Beh, peccato che io ami il Natale e niente rovinerà il mio spirito natalizio. Detto questo, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, con l'arrivo delle vacanze posterò più spesso (spero) ahahah_

_Im_Rebe_


	4. Capitolo 3.

GWENDOLYN'S POV  
  
"Ragazzi, facciamo cambio, Gwendy è incapace!" si lamenta Benji, mentre giochiamo a Tabù.   
"Sei tu ad essere tonto! Non capisci niente" lo rimbecco io.   
A dir la verità, non so quanto possiamo essere bravi, tra tutti e due, ma è bello pensare di essere quasi decente in questo gioco.  
"Stai zitta!" sbotta irritato, facendomi ridere.  
  
Tutti quanti ci alziamo e facciamo un giro intorno al tavolo per cambiare le coppie: finora ho giocato con Niall, Kyle e Benji, quindi ora dovrei giocare con Liam ma, vedendolo seduto, capisco che ha già qualcuno con cui continuare la partita, per cui faccio mente locale guardandomi un po' intorno, e capisco che finirò con Harry. Non sono preoccupata come all'inizio di questa serata perchè durante la cena si sono rivelati ottimi ragazzi, e se lo dico io che sono l'eremita per eccellenza, non ci sono dubbi.   
  
La conversazione che ho avuto prima con Harry mi aiuta ad essere più sciolta nei suoi confronti, non ho niente da temere perchè lui sembra così gentile e calmo.  
  
"Ciao" mi dice sghignazzando quando mi siedo di fronte a lui, guardandomi con gli occhi verdissimi spalancati.   
  
"Ciao" ricambio, forse un po' imbarazzata, ma non dovrei esserlo dal momento che lui sembra essere il più tranquillo dei bambini di cinque anni. L'unica cosa che stona con le sua espressione infantile è la sua altezza: praticamente gli arrivo a malapena alla spalla, se mi alzo in punta di piedi forse riesco a superarla di poco.   
  
O forse sono io ad essere troppo bassa.  
  
  
Abbiamo tutti gli occhi puntati sulla clessidra ormai agli sgoccioli, quando Kyle e Benji tentano di fare il primo e unico punto di tutto il loro turno.   
  
"TEMPO SCADUTO!" urla Niall, eccitato per non essere l'unico a non aver fatto punti.   
  
"Bene, ora è il turno mio e di Gwendolyn, passa le carte Ky!" richiede Harry, sfidando Niall con uno sguardo, e io rido per quella che sembra la millesima volta stasera, ma posso giustificarmi dicendo che sono sempre stata una persone allegra.   
  
Parte il tempo e i punti si accumulano una sopra l'altro, nonostante io rida per la maggior parte del tempo a causa delle espressioni un po' stupite e un po' imbronciate dei ragazzi seduti al tavolo.  
  
"Okay- uhm.. da ritmo a me e ai ragazzi" spara veloce Harry, il tempo agli sgoccioli.  
  
E' qualcosa che deve sicuramente riguardare la band; cosa da ritmo ad una band? L'affiatamento? No. Il..  
  
"Basso! Il basso!" quasi urlo, mi sono fatta coinvolgere troppo dal conto alla rovescia dello stupido di Benjamin.  
  
"Si! Abbiamo vinto!" esclama ancora una volta Harry, allungandosi per battermi il cinque.  
  
La sua espressione è raggiante, dico davvero, non ho mai visto nessuno più felice di così per aver vinto un gioco da tavolo, ma la sua allegria coinvolge un po' tutti, quindi gli altri non sembrano fare troppo caso ai suoi occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite e il sorriso che gli incornicia il volto.  
  
Passa ancora una buona mezz'ora prima che tutti ci decidiamo a lasciare l'appartamento -se si può ancora chiamare così, dopo che i ragazzi hanno giocato a basket con qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sotto mano, ma riusciamo ad essere fuori per le due circa.  
  
Benji non sembra per niente stanco, ma ho qualche idea sul perchè abbia voluto così insistentemente accompagnarci giù dalle scale, e tutte queste idee riguardano un certo Kyle. Comunque tengo la mia boccaccia chiusa e continuo a seguire la conversazione che prosegue fino alla porta di ingresso del palazzo, quando scendiamo dalle scale e Benji rimane fermo sulla soglia della porta. Dopo qualche ringraziamento da parte dei ragazzi, anche io saluto Ben e gli ricordo di puntare la sveglia, altrimenti domani mattina avrei fatto il turno tutta da sola.  
  
"Certo Gwendy, e tu stai attenta tornando a casa, un sushi piccante potrebbe aggredirti!" mi prende in giro.  
  
"Capito, ti mando un messaggio! Buonanotte pezzo di merda" ci vogliamo bene anche se ci insultiamo, lo giuro.  
  
"Buonanotte- ahh, ho finito gli aggettivi bastardi con cui chiamarti, renditi conto!" mi sgrida, tutto serio, quando comincio ad incamminarmi verso casa.  
  
"Guardami quanto ti parlo!" urla ancora, e questa volta anche Kyle, Liam, Harry e Niall ridono - specialmente Niall, sta ridendo davvero tanto, tantissimo, probabilmente ora un suo polmone è finito sul marciapiede e nessuno se n'è accorto quindi domani mattina quando si sveglierà e lo verrà a cercare non lo troverà più e- ho bevuto un solo bicchiere di quella cosa che bruciava, vero?  
  
"Vai a letto!" gli urlo anche io di rimando, camminando all'indietro per poterlo guardare.   
  
Rido quando mi giro e sento la porta chiudersi, poi un improvviso rumore mi fa saltare  
  
"Oddio Harry! Credevo fossi-" comincio, mezza terrorizzata.   
  
"Scusami!" ridacchia " ma non sono un sushi e non ho nessuna intenzione di aggredirti".  
  
"Divertente! Ero quasi riuscita a smettere di ridere" rido.  
  
Cavolo, sembra che io non faccia altro; sembra che nessuno faccia altro che ridere, ma provare per credere: è impossibile fermarsi una volta che si è iniziato.   
  
"Perchè dovresti smettere?" scuote la testa e mostra le fossette quando si rende conto di quanto sono confusa.   
  
Di certo quel bicchiere non mi ha aiutato a mantenere lucida la mente, quindi sorrido e basta, sperando che cambi argomento. Forse non reggo molto bene l'alcol, forse. Passiamo qualche minuto - o forse sono solo secondi- in completo silenzio, i suoni della città intrappolano il mio cervello e si portano via la concentrazione: le sirene della polizia, il chiacchiericcio dei locali, la musica, i clacson delle auto, la neve che scricchiola sotto ai miei piedi; è sempre tutto così rilassante. Sembra così strano definire "rilassanti" i suoni della città, ma quando ci si fa l'abitudine si impara ad apprezzarli.   
  
  
"Aspetta, perchè vieni da questa parte?" chiedo dopo un po' ad Harry, ricordandomi di lui che cammina proprio di fianco a me.   
  
"Abito da questa parte?" mi chiede a sua volta, retorico.   
  
Sono così disorientata che non realizzo quanto la mia domanda dev'essere suonata stupida, e la sua continua risata non fa altro che confondermi ancora di più, ma quando mi giro verso di lui sono ancora abbastanza lucida da chiedermi se anche io, in questo momento, appaio bella ai suoi occhi come lui sta apparendo ai miei.  
  
Appena mi rendo conto della cazzata che mi è passata per la testa, mi schiaffeggio mentalmente: come ho potuto pensare una cosa simile?   
  
"Giri sempre sola a quest'ora della notte?" la sua domanda mi coglie alla sprovvista.  
  
"Uhm no, cioè si, intendo- solo al venerdì. Sai, tutti i venerdì sera io e Ben ceniamo insieme e poi io torno a casa mia" rispondo, e devo davvero concentrarmi per non spiattellargli la storia della mia vita. Cos'ha messo Benjamin in quel bicchiere?  
  
"Non ci sono sempre persone simpatiche e gentili per strada, non si dovrebbe girare soli dopo un certo orario"   
  
E' per caso un rimprovero?  
  
"Si ma io non ho paura." mi giustifico muovendo le mani davanti a me, guardandolo "Ascolto la musica così nessuno può farmi niente"   
  
"Stai scherzando?" ride ancora.   
  
Io rimango dell'idea che in quei noodles c'era del gas esilarante.  
  
"No" non riesco a mascherare il mio broncio.   
  
"E' come la storia delle coperte? Che se ti copri fino alle orecchie il mostro che c'è sotto al letto non ti rapirà mentre dormi?" chiede.  
  
"Esattamente" io sono una di quelle che si copre fino alle orecchie.   
  
"Allora okay" ridiamo insieme.   
  
Soltanto quando richiudo la porta del palazzo dietro di me, dopo aver salutato Harry e essermi incamminata all'interno del quartiere, riesco a riprendere il controllo di me stessa. Salgo le scale alla velocità della luce, canticchiando silenziosamente una canzone di cui, in questo momento, ricordo solo il ritornello.   
  
Una volta dentro l'appartamento, non riesco ad essere turbata nemmeno dal fatto che tra meno di cinque ore dovrò svegliarmi per andare al locale, sono semplicemente in un altro mondo fatto di zucchero filato e caramelle gommose. E' come se mi mancasse l'aria, o qualcosa del genere, ma in senso positivo. Come se il cuore pompasse così veloce che lo spazio nella cassa toracica non è più sufficiente. Amo sentirmi così, non voglio smettere mai.  
  
La doccia riesce a rilassarmi solo un po' e, quando spengo l'asciugacapelli, mi ritrovo con le guance indolenzite dal sorriso che è stampato sul mio viso. Non svanisce fino a quando, mentre cerco di dormire, ricordo improvvisamente ciò che ho pensato meno di un'ora fa: ho ammesso di trovare bello Harry e, cosa peggiore, ho sperato di sembrargli bella tanto quanto lui è sembrato a me.   
  
  
La felicità di prima sparisce in un battito di ciglia e io mi alzo di scatto dal letto, cercando il mio diario nella borsa vicino all'ingresso; non è proprio un diario,diario, è più un quaderno dove scrivo quello che mi passa per la testa. Comunque, prendo di fretta una penna e comincio a stilare un elenco che riporta in superficie anche vecchie emozioni. Quando sono in queste situazioni, scrivo sempre; mi aiuta a mantenere il controllo dell'intera cosa ed è più semplice fare chiarezza con qualcosa di scritto.   
  
  
Quando dalla penna non esce più niente capisco di non aver nient'altro da scrivere, quindi poso il diario sul materasso e mi copro, devo dormire. Sembra più facile a dirsi che a farsi, perchè due stupide frasi mi rimbombano nel cervello come urlate ad un microfono.  
  
  
Le persone come me non devono pensare di poter in qualche modo piacere a qualcuno.  
  
  
Le persone come me devono essere neutrali, completamente imparziali.   
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Chi ti piace, Wendy?" chiede Rachel.   
  
"Nessuno" rispondo più che decisa, ridendoci su.  
  
"Rachel, le tue domande sono così stupide. E' ovvio che a Wendy non piace nessuno, sarebbe una masochista" si inserisce nella conversazione Tom.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Prima io e i ragazzi stavamo facendo un gioco: abbiamo dato un voto a tutte le ragazze della classe. Io ti ho dato otto. Gli altri però hanno riso." Mi spiega Mattew.  
  
"Hanno ragione" rido.  
  
Una lacrima segue, poi un'altra, ma nessuno se ne accorge, tutti pensano che siano lacrime dovute alla mia risata che da un pezzo è diventata quasi isterica. Nessuno se ne accorge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA AUTRICE:  
  
Buon Natale in ritardo! Mi spiace non aver potuto farvi gli auguri prima ma tutte la cosa delle feste e così mi aveva un po' impegnato, comunque sia spero che abbiate passato un felice Natale con le vostre famiglie.   
  
Passando al capitolo, come vi sembra? Fatemelo sapere:)  
  
Credo proprio che nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un pov's harry, vi va l'idea?   
  
 Un abbraccio, Im_Rebe


	5. Capitolo 4

  
POV'S GWENDOLYN.  
  
"Di solito la ritardataria sono io" prendo in giro Lucinda.  
  
"Dov'eri finita?" le chiede Lizzy.  
  
"Ho solo fatto un po' tardi ragazze, il lavoro oggi era un po' rallentato perché c'è uno nuovo, quindi-" cerca di giustificarsi lei.  
  
Come ogni sabato, io, Elizabeth, Sarah, Alice, Lucinda e Rose, durante la pausa mangiamo qualcosa insieme e approfittiamo di questa ora e mezza per tenerci informate su quello che succede in giro. Oggi sembra proprio Lucy quella che deve condividere qualcosa con noi, e si decide a farlo soltanto una volta davanti alla sua insalata di pomodori e pollo:  
  
"Com'è questo 'nuovo ragazzo', Lucy?" non riesce a trattenersi un secondo di più, l'impicciona di Lizzy.  
  
"Ahh, ma che ne so! Ho passato la mattina ascoltando quell'oca di Cintia che sbandierava ai quattro venti la sua non-più-tanto-segreta relazione con il capo" ci spiega, e mentre cerco di trattenermi dallo scoppiare a ridere, le altre non sembrano riuscirci ma Lucy riesce a rimanere seria quel tanto che basta per continuare a parlare "Si, è davvero stupida. Voglio dire, è risaputo che Occhio-svelto se la fa con tutte quelle che superano i suoi standard, ma Cintia crede davvero di essere la sua sola e unica!" Occhio-svelto è il suo capo, sinceramente non ricordo nemmeno il suo nome, ora come ora, perché a quanto pare la fama di donnaiolo precede la sua persona.  
  
"Bella cagata, ma io vorrei sapere del ragazzo" sbuffa Sarah.  
  
Lucy ci spiega velocemente che, data la sua relazione con il capo, Cintia verrà trasferita nell'ufficio all'ultimo piano, e la scrivania di fronte a lei verrà occupata da questo misterioso nuovo ragazzo. E io sento puzza di casini.  
  
Mi piace la compagnia di queste stupide, voglio davvero bene a tutte loro. Ci siamo conosciute una sera di quasi tre anni -così tanto tempo?- fa e diciamo che non è stato il solito incontro da 'piacere sono un'amica del tuo amico'; eravamo tutte finite dentro una grande stanza vuota per sfuggire alla festa senza freni che si stava svolgendo nel salone di fianco, così abbiamo fatto amicizia ed eccoci qui. E' stata l'unica festa del college a cui abbia mai partecipato e sono davvero felice che mia mamma mi abbia spinto a farlo, non sarei qui ora. Probabilmente starei semplicemente camminando verso il locale dato che il mio turno inizierà tra circa cinqu- oh merda!  
  
"Dio, ragazze! E' tardissimo, questa è la volta buona che Julia mi licenzia!" quasi urlo mentre mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia e mi infilo il giubbotto "Devo scappare, poi vi faccio sapere per stasera, a dopo!" saluto velocemente con un piede già fuori dalla porta d'ingresso, fortunatamente ho già pagato.  
  
Corro per riuscire a prendere l'autobus e, grazie a non so quale entità superiore, ci riesco. Il mezzo non è molto affollato, ma rimango comunque in piedi vicino alla porta perché dovrò scendere tra sole tre fermate e ho davvero fretta; devo riuscire ad essere dietro al bancone tra meno di due minuti. Devo assolutamente cambiare orologio, oppure dovrei guardarlo più spesso, forse. Forse.  
  
Scendo velocemente alla fermata e corro a perdifiato fino alla porta del retro del Granny's, dove ovviamente non schivo una scivolosissima lastra di ghiaccio e finisco contro il metallo della porta. Giro la maniglia ed entro, con solo un minuto di ritardo, spero.  
  
"Eccomi, non sono in ritardo!" do una voce a Julia, così non dovrà farmi l'ennesima ramanzina sull'importanza della puntualità. E poi, lo dico, non sopporto proprio le persone che considerano tre minuti di ritardo, andiamo! Il ritardo scatta dopo la mezz'ora perc-  
  
"Tranquilla, non c'è nessun problema per me"  
  
OH DIO!  
  
"Per l'amor del cielo, Harry!" sto per avere un infarto "Mi hai spaventato!" cerco di respirare te come si deve. Mi sento come un criceto che è appena sceso dalla ruota.   
  
Sono stata proprio una stupida ieri, rovinando una così bella giornata con i miei stupidi pensieri , non provo niente per Harry, nemmeno lo conosco! E poi non ho mai provato qualcosa di reale per nessuno, la maggior parte erano solo cotte finite ancora prima di cominciare- e sto parlando dell'anno prima di incominciare le scuole superiori quindi ne è passato di tempo. Non c'è nessun pericolo. E poi, perché dovrei?   
  
"Beh devi ammettere che sei una che si spaventa facilmente" ridacchia lui, riferendosi a ieri sera.  
  
Ah ah, divertente.  
  
"Sei tu che salti fuori all'improvviso e, a proposito, cosa ci fai qua?" chiedo, mentre mi tolgo il cappotto e la sciarpa e cerco di appenderli all'attaccapanni sempre troppo in alto per me. Il tutto mentre cerco di far capire al mio capo che, per una volta, sono più che puntuale.   
  
"Uno, io sono semplicemente sulla mia strada e sei tu che mi inciampi nei piedi; due, ieri sera sono stato l'unico a ricordarmi di prendere la chitarra da casa di Benjamin, per cui adesso gli altri sono a casa sua a recuperarle, mentre io sono qui a sistemare tutta la questione del sound e della diffusione."  
  
Annuisco confusa: non capisco assolutamente niente di questo genere di cose.  
  
"Aspetta, loro sono a casa di Ben con chi?" chiedo ancora, tralasciando il fatto che mi ha accusato di inciampare nei suoi piedi. Non inciampo sui suoi piedi! E anche se fosse sarebbe più che ragionevole inciampare nei suoi piedi da clown.  
  
"Uhm.. con il padrone di casa" ride ancora.  
  
Oh merda sono nei casini! Il turno del sabato pomeriggio è il più impegnativo e quell'infame del mio migliore amico mi lascia sola, okay.  
  
Harry sembra abbastanza indaffarato con tutti quei fili e quindi sono consapevole di ridere da sola quando, improvvisamente, non riesco più a smettere.  
  
"Perché ridi?" mi richiama con un sopracciglio alzato mentre lo sorpasso e cerco di entrare nella cucina.  
  
"Perché stavo pensando che-" rido ancora un po' "-che ti conosco da meno di ventiquattro ore e ho già fatto un sacco di figure di merda con te" dico passandomi una mano sulla faccia prima di iniziare davvero a lavorare, e mi fa piacere sentire che anche Harry sta ridendo, nell'altra stanza.   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Le mie aspettative erano giuste, non ho un attimo di tempo per respirare e Ben ancora non si vede. Mi piace questo lavoro, e mi piace anche questo posto, ma è abbastanza complicato riuscire a tenere il passo con le ordinazioni dei clienti che sono seduti ai tavoli e quelle di chi vuole qualcosa da asporto. È più il tempo che passo a fare giravolte su me stessa per spegnere la macchina del caffè e prendere le tazze che il tempo che passo tra i tavoli per servire i clienti.   
  
Ora, comunque, la situazione sembra essersi calmata un po', perché la maggior parte delle persone sono al lavoro, e qui sono rimasti soltanto gli amici di Julia e alcuni ragazzi all'incirca miei coetanei. Approfitto di questa piccola pausa per mandare un messaggio alle ragazze per vedere se stasera possono fare un salto qui, dato che c'è la band, e mi trattengo dal mandarne uno anche a Benji per chiedergli dove diamine si sono cacciati.   
  
Ovviamente l'attimo di calma è finito e nuove persone iniziano ad entrare dalla porta facendo trillare il campanellino. Li invito a sedersi ai tavoli e lascio ad ognuno di loro la lista di dolci e bevande, prima che Julia esca dalla cucina per venire a salutarli; sembrano essere molto amici. A quanto pare, dato che lei è fuori, dovrò anche stare attenta che torte e biscotti cuociano alla perfezione, e questo implica un salto in cucina, di tanto in tanto.   
  
Dov'è Ben?   
  
Mentre tiro fuori dal forno una teglia di crostatine dal profumo davvero delizioso, vedo Harry ancora accartocciato in un angolo a sistemare quei dannati fili, e all'improvviso mi ricordo che, per cortesia, forse dovrei offrirgli qualcosa. Non credo che a Julia dia fastidio.  
  
"Uhm.. Harry?" chiedo dopo essermi avvicinata a lui.   
  
"Si?" guarda in alto verso di me e, per non so quale ragione, comincio a ridere.  
  
È stressante perché a quanto pare non riesco a controllare questa cosa.   
  
"Scusa io-" smettila, Gwen "-scusami, non so perché sto ridendo ma- ero solo venuta a chiederti se volevi qualcosa" il sorriso mi fa male alle guance.   
  
"Oh- si, grazie. Finisco solo di sistemare questo" mi spiega con un ghigno e non posso fare a meno di arrossire un po'.   
  
"Certo" e poi mi allontano perché sento il campanello alla porta suonare ancora, segno che altri clienti stanno entrando.  
  
POV'S HARRY  
  
Non sono agitato perché tra soli dieci minuti saremo su quel palco. Forse solo un pochino. Okay, sono dannatamente agitato. Non abbiamo mai suonato davanti a così tante persone, la maggior parte delle volte è stato davanti a pochi amici oppure a qualche festa in cui la gente era troppo occupata a cercare di non vomitare per prestare attenzione alla musica. Quindi si, questo è ufficialmente il pubblico più numeroso, a meno che tutti se ne vadano dopo una canzone perché facciamo schifo e-  
  
"Harry, posso vedere gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello ruotare fin da qui, cosa succede?" sento -a stento- Liam chiedermi.  
  
"No, Lì, va tutto bene" cerco di tranquillizzarmi; di solito mi aiuta fare due chiacchiere con lui.  
  
Semplicemente non oggi.  
  
"Sai bene che quando saremo sul palco tutta quest'ansia se ne andrà. Perché lo sai, vero? Non ti stai facendo dei problemi su questo, dimmi che è così" fa il tragico, e riesce a farmi ridere, come sempre. Ma l'ansia è ancora qui.   
  
La cosa divertente è che la sento scomparire quando vedo qualcuno che sembra molto più in ansia di me, non per cattiveria, ma perché Niall agitato fa più ridere di qualsiasi barzelletta. Sembra una specie di canguro iperattivo dalla risata nervosa. E non fa altro che inciampare, letteralmente, tutto il tempo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
È semplicemente stupendo. Credo che tra qualche anno diventerà illegale come la droga, questa sensazione che parte dalla testa, poi ti scioglie le spalle, ti toglie il nodo allo stomaco e poi giù, fino ai piedi; e sono sicuro che, se non ci fosse la chitarra a tracolla, starei già svolazzando qua e là.   
  
Le persone all'inizio non erano così tante, e non riesco proprio a spiegarmi come faccia a sentirmi a mio agio al centro dell'attenzione di tutti quanti. Sto semplicemente fingendo di essere alla prove nel locale dello zio di Kyle, ma non è così semplice dal momento che non posso scherzare con i ragazzi come faccio di solito, interrompendo le canzoni per irritarli, o forse posso?   
  
Guardo velocemente il pubblico poco più in basso rispetto al palco e poi cerco di concentrarmi su qualcos'altro: sono davvero un sacco di persone. L'unica altra cosa, oltre al pubblico, che posso vedere dalla mia posizione -seduto sulla sedia per essere più comodo con la chitarra- è il bancone, dove Gwendolyn e Benjamin sono intenti a litigare, credo. Sembrano una coppia, stanno insieme? Prima che possa pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa, sento Niall sussurrare le ultime note -sua modifica personale alla canzone perché, come dice lui, si trasmettono più emozioni, a quanto pare- e terminare la canzone, prima di annunciare cinque minuti di pausa.   
  
Ohw, di già?   
  
"Grazie a tutti" dico al microfono, prima che applausi e fischi mi riempiano le orecchie.   
  
Giù dal palco siamo tutti entusiasti e, per renderci davvero conto che questa è la realtà, ci scambiamo pizzicotti sulle braccia  
  
"Niall! Quelli che ruotano no!" si lamenta Kyle dopo che si è beccato un bel 'pizzicotto ruotante', come li chiama Niall. A quanto pare Niall da' nomi a molte cose.   
  
Mentre ci avviciniamo al bancone sono felice di vedere che questa parte di locale non è così affollata, in questo modo si può chiacchierare tranquillamente senza urlarsi nelle orecchie. Niall e Liam si dirigono a passo spedito verso due ragazze sedute sugli sgabelli di pelle rossa, esattamente come il colore dei capelli di entrambe. Alzo gli occhi e vedo Gwendolyn servire i drink a tutte e due, sul suo viso c'è qualcosa di diverso dal solito, non riesco a capire cosa, però c'è, ne sono sicuro.   
  
"Gwendolyn, possiamo avere anche noi quello che hai portato a queste belle ragazze?" chiedono due voci che credo proprio di non conoscere.  
  
Lei alza lo sguardo dal bicchiere che tiene in mano e li fissa con aria di sgomento, però in un secondo momento annuisce e tira le labbra in un sorriso. Appena Benjamin spunta dalla cucina, Gwendolyn corre verso di lui e gli dice qualcosa, rispedendolo da dove era venuto. Cosa sta succedendo?   
  
Appena i bicchieri sono posizionati davanti a quei due, Kyle chiede l'acqua per tutti e Gwendolyn ci porta subito delle bottigliette fresche, dopo averci salutato. Ma dopo pochissimo, mentre prepara qualcos'altro, lancia un'occhiata alla ragazza seduta al fianco di Niall e dell'altro sconosciuto: questa si sta sventolando il viso con una delle locandine che deve aver staccato dal bordo del banco, nonostante indossi una canottiera ben poco coprente e un paio di pantaloncini che sembrano mutande. Le sue gambe nude sembrano attirare un bel po' di sguardi, ma non ha freddo? Siamo comunque a Novembre.   
  
Mentre beviamo decidiamo di inserire qualche altra canzone, due o tre, anche senza averle provate, ma ho smesso di agitarmi da un po'. Con la coda dell'occhio, però, vedo Gwendolyn tirare le maniche della maglietta che doveva aver arrotolato prima; e passa poco prima che lei afferri i lembi della sua t-shirt giallo senape e li tiri verso l'esterno, come per allargarla.   
  
A questo punto ha la mia completa attenzione, ma, dopo aver controllato di aver servito tutti, cammina in fretta verso la cucina e scompare dietro alla porta.   
  
Ora quello con il cipiglio sono io.   
  
   
  
   
  
NOTA AUTRICE:  
  
   
  
Ciao a tutti! Come state?  
  
Se volete aggiornare la vostra storia in tempo, mi raccomando, non fate mai lo scientifico. Mai. Specialmente a gennaio.   
  
Scuola a parte, ho fatto il capitolo un po' più lungo per farmi perdonare, scuse accettate?  
  
Im_Rebe


	6. Capitolo 5.

GWENDOLYN'S POV  
  
Esausta. Questo è l'aggettivo più appropriato per descrivermi in questo momento, mentre mi trascino su dalle scale del mio palazzo. Non mi stupisco di essere l'unica in giro sul pianerottolo, solo quasi le quattro del mattino e a quest'ora le persone dovrebbero essere sotto le coperte. Dovevo recuperare alcune ore di sonno, ma adesso avrei soltanto bisogno di un intero giorno di ozio totale per riprendermi e per riuscire ad accettare il fatto che domani dovrò andare a trovare i miei genitori. Non che non sia contenta, li amo, ma molto probabilmente sarò così stanca da prendere l'autobus sbagliato e finire in California. Ugh.  
  
Fortunatamente sono riuscita a convincere le ragazze che ero davvero troppo stanca per andare con loro in un locale di cui non conoscevo nemmeno l'esistenza. Non ho proprio uno spirito festaiolo, e nemmeno loro se devo essere sincera, ma i ragazzi della band hanno invitato Ben ad andare e a portare alcuni amici, così lui ha chiesto a noi.  
  
Appena inizio a pensare che avrei potuto benissimo andare con loro e poi fare un pisolino sull'autobus domani mattina, l'immagine di quelle due ragazze bellissime affiancate dall'ex ragazzo di Benji e da un suo amico, si intrufola davanti ai miei occhi come la pellicola di un film al cinema.  
  
Che figura avrei fatto ad andare in un locale conciata così? Addirittura le ragazze indossavano vestiti- non che io indossi vestiti, quello no, ma la maglietta gialla e i jeans scoloriti forse non sono l'abbigliamento adatto.  
  
Prima che la mia mente possa andare oltre, mi infilo sotto alle coperte e, senza rendermene conto, mi addormento.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mentre la musica risuona nelle mie orecchie, i grandi palazzi si fanno sempre più radi, fino ad arrivare a scomparire e lasciare spazio alle piccole villette dove alcuni bambini stanno modellando pupazzi di neve e tirandosi palle di neve.  
  
I giorni con la neve erano i miei preferiti quando ero piccola: io e Nina, la mia migliore amica da sempre, correvamo alla collina per poi scendere con le nostre slitte, cercando a tutti i costi di non schiantarci contro gli alberi che comparivano magicamente davanti a noi. A volte fallivamo e i lividi rimanevano per giorni, ma anche quello era parte del divertimento, credo.  
  
Un anno, però, Nina era malata proprio il girono in cui aveva nevicato così tanto che i cancelli delle case si aprivano a stento, perciò dovendo arrangiarmi, avevo deciso di costruire una bella famiglia di pupazzi di neve. Ero a buon punto, fino a quando qualcosa non distrusse il mio capolavoro. Quel qualcosa era un gatto, in realtà, ed era strano: la mamma non mi ha mai permesso di tenere un animale, piccolo o grande che fosse, perché diceva sempre che bastavo già io -sono arrivata solo dopo a capire che quello non era un complimento. Comunque sia, quel gattino non poteva essere nostro.  
  
I giorni successivi Nina continuava ad essere malata e la neve continuava a scendere, le scuole erano chiuse per maltempo e io passavo le mie giornate a fare e rifare pupazzi di neve che, puntualmente, il gatto-di-nessuno mi distruggeva saltandoci sopra. Era piccolo ma potente, quel teppista.  
  
Busso alla porta di casa e -credo abbia una telecamera nascosta nello spioncino- la mamma apre così in fretta che rischio di bussare sulla sua fronte. Rido e la abbraccio forte, riconoscendo il solito profumo di mamma, i nostri occhiali si scontrano come al solito e, sempre come al solito, ci lamentiamo all'unisono. Certe cose sono destinate a non cambiare.  
  
"Ciao mamma" la saluto ancora e la seguo in cucina, dove starà sicuramente preparando uno dei suoi deliziosi pranzetti- anche questo non cambierà.  
  
"Vai a chiamare papà, la torta di zucca è quasi cotta" chiede, e non me lo faccio ripetere due volte.  
  
So che può sembrare eccessivo, in fondo ci vediamo ogni due settimane, ma non ho mai vissuto realmente senza di loro, ed è ancora strano dopo tutto questo tempo. Però anche avere la mia indipendenza è bello.  
  
Busso alla porta del soggiorno ed entro senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta: i trofei delle gare di motocross balzano subito all'occhio, sembrano aumentare ogni volta che apro la porta, ma papà non gareggia più da più o meno vent'anni, cioè da quando sono nata io.  
  
Quando volto la testa dalla parte del divano, papà è già in piedi che m fissa, lasciando così perdere il rally che stanno trasmettendo su uno di quei canali che non fanno altro che parlare di macchinari vari tutto il giorno -se non si fosse capito è un appassionato di motori, si.  
  
"Papà!" urlo quasi mentre vado verso di lui e mi lascio abbracciare, ma solo poco, io e lui non siamo mai state due persone a cui piace molto mostrare segni d'affetto.  
  
Mi dà un buffetto sulla guancia appena prima che un movimento anomalo richiami la mia attenzione: è la mia immaginazione oppure la tenda si è appena mossa?  
  
"Papà ma che cos-" una testolina che fa capolino dal tessuto arancione mi interrompe "ooh, e da quando Brownie ha il permesso di rimanere in casa?" chiedo stupita e - devo ammetterlo- anche entusiasta mentre vado verso la palla di pelo marroncina e miagolante.  
  
Da piccola avevo davvero una gran bella fantasia per i nomi dei gatti, vero?  
  
Gratto un po' le orecchie di Brownie e lui inizia a fare le fusa, coccolandosi morbidamente contro il palmo della mia mano. Non per molto, però, perché la mamma ci chiama appena dopo per il pranzo e io sono costretta a lasciare il gatto nella stanza in cui l'ho trovato, altrimenti potrei essere cacciata fuori di casa - e, sinceramente, ho fame.   
  
La tavola è completamente piena, e quando dico piena, intendo che non c'è nemmeno lo spazio per appoggiare un bicchiere in più. Non sono più abituata a queste cose: ultimamente sono più orientata verso i cibi più dietetici, perché ne ho bisogno. Mi sembra di essere a dieta da sempre ma sono una stupida e non riesco a portare a termine nessuna dannatissima cosa.   
  
Il mio piatto si riempie man mano sempre di più e, nonostante io cerchi di fermare la mamma che sembra essere diventata frenetica, lei fa come se niente fosse, ripetendomi ininterrottamente che "Gwen ma non mangi proprio più niente".  
  
Mamma, ma se non faccio altro che mangiare!, penso; sto zitta per non sollevare una litigata inutile.   
  
"Allora, topolina, cosa ci racconti?" papà sembra non aver dimenticato il mio imbarazzante nomignolo.  
  
"Direi niente di interessante, papà. Al lavoro tutto okay" rispondo, prevedendo la sua domanda, lui ridacchia e annuisce.  
  
"Le tue amiche, anche loro stanno bene?" chiede la mamma.  
  
"Tutte benissimo" sono troppo presa dall'arrosto che si scioglie in bocca per rispondere come si deve.  
  
"E.. Qualcun altro?" le sopracciglia della mamma si alzano e si abbassano mentre ammicca, la forchetta che disegna strani cerchi nell'aria.   
  
"Mamma!" la rimprovero.   
  
Dovrebbe ormai aver capito che morirò zitella, ma a quanto pare non si vuole proprio arrendere.  
  
"Devono solo provare ad andare dietro alla mia bambina, si ritrovano con due occhi così neri che non potranno vedere per giorni" interviene papà, che è convinto che io abbia ancora tredici anni.   
  
"Papà, non devi preoccuparti per questo" rido mentre la mamma toglie alcuni piatti vuoti.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dopo aver dato una mano alla mamma a sparecchiare ed asciugare i piatti, ci trasferiamo tutti in salotto, dove mi siedo sul tappeto vicino al termosifone accarezzando Brownie, che fa le fusa per tutto il tempo.  
  
Ovviamente il pomeriggio passa velocissimo e, in un attimo, sono già in macchina con papà mentre mi riaccompagna a casa. Vorrei davvero tanto rimanere più tempo da loro, ma devo andare al lavoro e, oltretutto, meno tempo resto a casa, meno probabilità ci sono di litigare con i miei; perciò da un lato è decisamente meglio così.   
  
"Non hai intenzione di ritornare all'università, Wendy?" mi chiede con finta aria d'innocenza.  
  
"No, papà. Ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi?" non tornerò là dentro.   
  
Lui si limita ad annuire per poi far cadere il silenzio.   
  
Poco dopo mi informa che siamo quasi arrivati, quindi mi slaccio la cintura di sicurezza e stacco gli occhi dal paesaggio che scorre buio. Il silenzio della piccola cittadina e della neve bianca immacolata, lascia lentamente il posto ai rumori della città, con la sua neve grigia a causa dell'inquinamento. Ma non mi lamento: ho sempre amato la città, e non ho intenzione di smettere proprio ora.   
  
Lo saluto e scendo dalla macchina, nel frattempo cerco le chiavi nella borsa: non so come sia possibile, credo che ci sia un buco nero che risucchia le cose che mi servono in quel preciso istante, per poi farle ricomparire quando non ne ho più bisogno. Comunque sia, rimango a congelarmi per cinque minuti buoni prima di riuscire ad entrare dal portone principale ed arrivare fino alla porta del mio appartamento. Le mani, fuori, si sono congelate, e adesso mi risulta abbastanza complicato infilare le chiavi nella toppa.   
  
"Sbrigati" dico tra me e me, sottovoce.  
  
Il suono dell'ascensore mi fa sobbalzare, le chiavi cadono e la porta continua a rimanere chiusa. Quando mi rialzo, dopo averle raccolte, mi accorgo di un ragazzo con il volto nascosto da due grandi scatoloni. Si avvicina alla porta dell'appartamento di fianco al mio e cerca di girare la maniglia, con scarsi risultati. Da quando mi sono trasferita quel loft è sempre rimasto vuoto, sarà strano avere un vicino in più. Non che abbia qualcosa da ridire sui miei attuali vicini: i signori Miller sono sempre simpatici con me e Carl non ha mai dato fastidio a nessuno, probabilmente perché passa la maggior parte del tempo a casa della sua ragazza -con la quale, una volta, l'ho beccato a pomiciare sulle scale; imbarazzante.  
  
"Uhm.. vuoi una mano?" chiedo, la mia voce esce più strana di quanto avevo programmato, però non potevo semplicemente lasciarlo lì ed entrare in casa mia come se niente fosse.   
  
"Oh, si grazie!" risponde girando il volto verso di me.  
  
Ha lineamenti ben definiti, arricchiti da una leggera barbetta sulle guance e sul mento; i suoi capelli sono neri come la pece e gli occhi-gli occhi mi stanno guardando malissimo perchè potrei o non potrei essermi persa tra i miei pensieri e non aver ancora girato lo stupido pomello dorato della sua stupida porta, perciò lui è costretto a rimanere lì davanti come uno stoccafisso. Dannazione, non ne combino mai una giusta!  
  
Rossa come un pomodoro maturo, mi avvicino velocemente e gli apro -finalmente- la porta, lui mi ringrazia con un sorriso e  
  
"Grazie dell'aiuto. Sono Zayn" si presenta.  
  
"Nessun problema" sorrido, se qualcuno avesse un uovo potrei benissimo arrostirlo sulle mie guance "Sono Gwendolyn, piacere di conoscerti" ricambio.  
  
Non so se sta ridacchiando per il mio evidente imbarazzo o per cos'altro, ma, per farla breve, non mi mette per niente a mio agio.   
  
"Ci si vede in giuro" saluta ancora mentre io esco annuendo e lo saluto a mia volta.  
  
Qui mi sento molto più al sicuro che là fuori. Non c'è niente per cui essere imbarazzati, nel mio piccolo appartamento. Non capisco come sia possibile: a vent'anni non si dovrebbe aver superato la fase arrossisco-per-ogni-singola-cosa? Dannazione.  
  
   
  
NOTA AUTRICE  
  
Ciao a tutti! Ormai è inutile che mi scusi per il ritardo (in teoria vorrei postare una volta a settimana, in pratica posto solo quando ho tempo ed idee). Mi spiace che vi sia capitata proprio una perenne ritardataria come me, ma ultimamente non è stato il periodo più facile a scuola. Non credo ci sarà mai un periodo facile ma non credo che le mie riflessioni personali senza senso vi interessino poi quel gran che.  
  
Volevo ringraziare tutti per aver letto fino a qui senza avermi -come minimo- bloccato e cacciato dal sito.   
  
Im_Rebe   
  
PS volevo approfittarne per dire che sono anche su wattpad e su twitter sono @idolslikesakura :) 


	7. Capitolo 6

GWENDOLYN  
  
In un secondo la mente di Gwendolyn passa da totalmente rilassata e concentrata sui raggi del sole che entrano dalla finestra e dipingono il soffitto, ad arrabbiata per il suono del citofono che disturba il suo momento di quiete. E' stressante come qualcosa fa in modo che tu ti alzi non appena trovi una posizione comoda - e per comoda si intende una posizione in cui si può pensare alla profondità dell'universo senza morire soffocati dai due piumoni e dal cuscino troppo morbido.  
  
Attraversa tutto l'appartamento fino all'ingresso, trascinandosi dietro una ciabatta che proprio non si vuole infilare e cercando di sistemare i pantaloni del pigiama che, non si sa mai come, durante la notte si sono girati e aggrovigliati intorno alle gambe. Avete presente quelle ragazze perfette, che al mattino si svegliano perfettamente, fanno la loro perfetta colazione con il loro perfetto pigiama? Ecco, lei non è per niente quel tipo di ragazza.  
  
Senza nemmeno chiedere chi diavolo ha il coraggio di presentarsi alla porta di casa sua alle sette del mattino, ritorna in cucina dove mette la cialda dentro la macchina per il caffè, perché ormai sa chi è la persona-che-ha-il-coraggio-di-presentarsi-alla-porta-di-casa-sua-alle-sette-del-mattino: Benjamin.   
  
Solitamente sarebbe strano vederlo già fuori di casa a quest'ora ma al mercoledì ha un obbiettivo da raggiungere: portare le chiavi del locale da Gwen in modo che lei possa aprire e lui possa entrare due ore più tardi rispetto al povero sciagurato che deve aprire tutte quelle porte, accendere tutte quelle luci, pulire tutti quei tavoli e sistemare tutte quelle sedie. Ma a lei va bene così, perché facendo un po' di straordinari riesce a tirarsi fuori qualche giorno di vacanza ogni due mesi, in modo da passare un po' più di tempo con i suoi o fare qualche piccola vacanza che di solito consiste in uno stato di completo ozio che dura dai quattro ai sei giorni - il tempo massimo dopo il quale si accorge che la sua vita è davvero patetica.  
  
Per un attimo, quando sente bussare, pensa di essersi dimenticata di sbloccare la porta, ma si ricorda chiaramente di averlo fatto poco prima, perciò:  
  
"Entra, Ben! Hai mangiato pane e cortesia questa mattina?" urla Gwendolyn; poi si ricorda che lui fa sempre colazione lì il mercoledì e, tra se, aggiunge "Ah no, devi ancora mangiare!". E, sinceramente, non sa perché non l'abbia detto ad alta voce, il che l'avrebbe fatta apparire meno ridicola quando Harry entra nel suo appartamento e lei è in preda ad un attacco di risate a causa della battuta di cui l'essere appena entrato dalla porta non sa nemmeno l'esistenza.   
  
Quando finalmente alza la testa dal tavolo su cui era quasi coricata, le risate si incastrano nella gola e comincia a tossire come una posseduta; gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo - e per la sorpresa - e il cuore che le salta fuori dal naso perché tutto questo non era minimamente previsto. Harry non era previsto.  
  
"Ciao" dice lui; sul viso un espressione a metà tra l'imbarazzo e la preoccupazione perché in effetti quella tosse è così forte che, per quanto ne sa, i polmoni della sua amica potrebbero saltare sul tavolo da un momento all'altro e non è esattamente uno dei migliori modi per cominciare la giornata.  
  
Dopo essersi un po' ripresa, con il cervello poco areato ma ancora abbastanza lucido, le viene in mente la sua condizione attuale: i suoi capelli sono tutti annodati e sparsi dappertutto; il suo pigiama- beh, meglio lasciarlo stare; i suoi occhiali hanno tutte le impronte delle sue dita sulle lenti, perché svegliarsi in fretta ed essere cieca come una talpa non è uno degli abbinamenti più comodi del pianeta; e, per quanto lei possa saperne, potrebbe avere il viso pieno di pieghe che il cuscino le ha stampato durante la notte.  
  
Si nasconde dietro l'anta aperta della sua dispensa, con la scusa di cercare qualcosa di commestibile da mettere sotto ai denti  
  
"V-vuoi dei cereali?" chiede dopo un po', facendo spuntare la scatola da dove è nascosta e scuotendola come se avesse a che fare con un bambino di cinque anni, il che potrebbe essere quasi vero ma no "Sono quelli glassati!" gran bella mossa!,pensa.   
  
Non sentendo alcuna risposta, pensa che il ragazzo sia scappato il più lontano possibile, e quando fa spuntare una lente per guardare nella sua direzione, vede la sua faccia contorta in un ghigno che subito scoppia in una risata.  
  
Inizialmente si imbroncia perché, su, con quale diritto lui può entrare in casa sua senza nemmeno un po' di preavviso e cogliendola in un momento così imbarazzante?  
  
Ma probabilmente, pensa, sarebbe stato imbarazzante anche se lui avesse chiamato con due giorni interi di anticipo e se lei si fosse presentata in maniera decente. Perciò, al diavolo, anche lei sta ridendo.  
  
"In realtà ero passato solo per darti le chiavi ma, dal momento che amo i cereali glassati, credo che accetterò più che volentieri." e sul suo viso spunta un sorriso con tanto di fossette e se Gwendolyn non fosse già in una situazione disastrosa di suo, probabilmente starebbe sbattendo la testa contro il muro perché in questo esatto momento lei è così orribile e lui è così- così giusto.  
  
Nella vita non c'è un minimo di giustizia.  
  
Così, non si sa bene in quale contorto modo, i due si ritrovano seduti uno davanti all'altro sugli sgabelli del bancone della cucina di Gwen, mangiando cereali colorati e chiacchierando di cose del tutto casuali e divertenti come ad esempio il fatto che Benjamin è finito ubriaco fradicio sul divano dell'appartamento dei ragazzi e, prima di collassare su se stesso ed entrare in letargo, ha borbottato qualcosa sul "portare- chiavi - Wendy".  
  
"Mi dispiace, non dovevi disturbarti, avreste benissimo potuto chiamarmi e sarei passata io a recuperarle" perché Ben ha sempre la brutta abitudine di farla passare per l'incapace ogni volta. Però gli vuole bene.  
  
"Oh, non credo che tu voglia davvero entrare lì dentro, sai com'è: Niall ha deciso che abbiamo bisogno delle pulizie di primavera - anche se siamo in pieno inverno - e quindi sta svuotando ogni cosa che può essere aperta in qualche modo; poi ha trovato una vecchia scatola piena di fumetti che probabilmente appartenevano alla persona che viveva lì prima, perciò ha del tutto abbandonato le pulizie per leggerli, credo si senta un po' Sherlock Holmes" sorride e tutti e due pensano che, si, hanno degli strani amici. Ma forse lo sono anche loro, quindi va tutto come previsto.  
  
Mentre Gwen beve dalla sua tazza di caffè - che Harry ha già finito da un'eternità come se non scottasse affatto- sente il suo sguardo su di lei e dice semplicemente la prima cosa che le passa per la testa in quell'istante.  
  
"Cos'ho in faccia?" dice, toccandosi subito la parte di viso vicino alla bocca. Sempre la solita storia, ugh.  
  
"No, no! Non c'è niente, giuro!" la rassicura Harry  " Però non ti avevo mai visto con gli occhiali" le sorride ancora una volta e lei pensa che le tazze hanno un estremo bisogno di essere lavate e lei è estremamente in ritardo ed ogni cosa sembra essere estremamente fuori posto quando si ritrova a risistemare mezza cucina in preda all'imbarazzo.  
  
"Uhm. Si, suppongo di non piacermi molto con gli occhiali" le sue guance rosse come il fuoco e, dannazione, quanta polvere sulla mensola vuota!  
  
"Secondo me stai bene" conclude Harry, come se fosse una cosa da niente, mentre guarda il residuo di caffè sul fondo della sua tazza.  
  
Imbarazzanteimbarazzanteimbarazzanteimbarazzante è l'unica cosa che il cervello di Gwen riesce ad elaborare e tutto questo non è per niente d'aiuto attualmente. Non è che non è abituata ai complimenti è solo che- non è abituata ai complimenti.  
  
"E' un problema se ti accompagno a lavoro? Ho dimenticato il mio plettro da qualche parte ed è abbastanza importante" chiede lui risoluto.  
  
"Oddio. Cioè no, volevo dire si- si. Okay. Mi preparo e in un attimo sono pronta tu puoi" respira " puoi guardare la tele, il telecomando è lì vicino e- oh, aspetta!" sembra in tilt come una formica impazzita prima della pioggia e spera solo che Harry non lo noti mentre lei cerca disperatamente di sistemare un po' il letto in modo che lui possa sedersi sulle coperte ben stirate, ma si sa, non è mai stata molto brava in questo genere di cose e il suo letto finisce per essere ancora peggio di prima ma.  
  
Si chiude la porta del bagno alle spalle e sospira accendendo l'acqua della doccia in modo che si scaldi abbastanza per non trasformarla in un cubetto di ghiaccio e- merdamerdamerdamerda.  
  
Per una volta che era riuscita ad aprirsi quasi facilmente con qualcuno, è stata capace di rovinare tutto. Vorrebbe urlare e magari rompere lo specchio a colpi di spazzola, però poi si ricorda dei sette anni di sfiga e- no grazie.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ho solo bisogno di passare un attimo al negozio di giocattoli" dice Gwen quando passa davanti alla fermata dell'autobus senza fermarsi, lo sguardo curioso di Harry su di lei a metterla in soggezione mentre la sciarpa non ne vuole sapere di rimanere vicino al collo - certe cose non cambiano "Ti sto facendo perdere tempo? Cazzo! Non ci ho pensato! Scusa, possiamo andare prima al local-" prima ancora che possa finire la frase, una mano le copre la bocca "-ufhmg?"  
  
"Basta blaterare, Gwen!" le dice Harry che adesso è davanti a lei e si sembra starsi impegnando fin troppo per trattenersi dal ridere "Ho abbastanza tempo per accompagnarti" i suoi occhi sono grandi e allegri come quelli di un bambino e questo ragazzo giocoso sembra attirare l'attenzione di ogni essere che respira nel raggio di un chilometro senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e Gwendolyn pensa che è snervante andarsene in giro con qualcuno di così abbagliante con una mano sulla tua bocca e con gli occhi puntati solo ed unicamente su di te, dal momento che oggi non ha nemmeno avuto il tempo di mettersi le lenti a contatto e indossa i suoi terribili occhiali.  
  
  
Entrano nel piccolo negozio al sapore di legno dopo un sacco di risate, risate e ancora risate. Ecco una delle altre cose che non cambieranno. Ma, come si dice, ridere è sempre meglio che piangere.   
"Hey Vic!"  
  
"Wendy, ragazza mia! Cosa ci fai da queste parti?" chiede il signore seduto sullo sgabello mentre alza gli occhi da qualcosa che stava scrivendo.  
  
"Lavoro qui, ricordi?" ridono tutti, e vedendo l'espressione curiosa di Victor, Gwendolyn si trova costretta a chiarire "Ah, si! Lui è Harry, suona giù al locale" dice in velocità lei, spaventata dal fatto che magari Harry non si considera davvero un suo amico e- quanti problemi.  
  
"Comunque, mi spiace davvero tantissimo di esserci stata poco ultimamente, ci sono stati un sacco di impegni e-" viene interrotta dalla risata del signore.  
  
"Gwendolyn" oh, non succede mai niente di buono quando qualcuno la chiama con il suo nome per intero "non c'è bisogno che tu ti preoccupi più di tanto. Forse due lavori sono un po' troppi, con tutte le cose che ti frullano in testa, mh?"  
  
La sta licenziando?  
  
"Mi stai licenziando, Vic?" stupida, stupida, stupida!  
  
"No, no! Ma credo che presto venderò questo posto. Sai com'è. Non abbiamo abbastanza clienti nemmeno per il tuo stipendio; venderlo è la scelta migliore" il sorriso sul suo volto era ancora lì, però era un po' meno allegro di prima.  
  
"COSA? No! Non se ne parla nemmeno! Se è quello il problema non devi preoccuparti! Posso lavorare senza bisogno di essere pagata per un po', quando poi le cose andranno meglio-" viene interrotta ancora una volta.  
  
"Anche io tengo a questo posto, ragazza. Però non sempre le cose vanno come si deve" spiega "E tu hai tanti altri impegni oltre a questo posto muffo, non è vero?"  
  
Le cose non vanno maledettamente mai come si deve, pensa Gwen mentre il silenzio cala nella stanza e l'odore di legno sembra farsi sempre più pungente, come se le stesse ricordando ciò che era destinata a perdere. Tante grazie!  
  
"Io- e se assumessi un secondo commesso? Io posso benissimo fare a meno dei soldi, guadagno abbastanza da Julia" fa un ultimo disperato tentativo. Lei ama quel posto. E Vic ormai è il suo nonno adottivo.  
  
"Nessuno verrebbe a lavorare qui. Come dite voi giovani? Non è figo!" sarebbe divertente guardare Victor alle prese con gli slang dei ragazzi, se non fossero in questa situazione.  
  
"Io" una voce arriva dal fondo della stanza e, all'improvviso, Gwen distoglie tuttala sua attenzione dal problema per rivolgerla verso il ragazzo che è rimasto tutto il tempo vicino alla porta ma che ora si sta avvicinando "Io posso fare un salto qui, di tanto in tanto. E comunque non ho poi così bisogno di soldi" scrolla le spalle Harry, come se non stesse salvando il culo a nessuno.  
  
Mentre la sua bocca si spalanca per lo stupore, Gwen pensa che Harry debba smetterla subito se non vuole che la salute mentale dell'intera galassia sia compromessa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE AUTRICE (ATTENZIONE)  
  
Se vi dico che mi dispiace, voi ci credete davvero? Non sapete quante volte io abbia scritto, cancellato, riscritto e poi cancellato di nuovo questo capitolo. Avevo un sacco di idee, ma nessuna mi piaceva poi così tanto. Alla fine ho buttato fuori (faticosamente) questo obrobrio e, non so, spero sia decente.  
  
Come avrete notato, ho cambiato lo stile di scrittura: la storia non è più in prima persona ma in terza perchè, a questo punto della storia, era davvero difficile portare avanti tutto stando a pari e contemporaneamente usando la prima persona. Mi scuso con tutti voi perchè nemmeno a me piace quando lo stile cambia da un momento all'altro, ma così è davvero molto più facile riordinare le idee.  
  
Grazie per leggere ancora quello che scrivo,  
  
sempre-la-solita-ritardataria Im_Becky99


	8. Capitolo 7

  
Suona al campanello di casa di Benjamin con il fiato ancora grosso per la strada fatta in fretta e i gradini saliti due a due: ripensandoci, forse era sembrata una persona quasi atletica per quei venti minuti; ora però è ritornata la solita, pigra Gwendolyn di sempre, mentre bussa alla porta con il cuore che le sta letteralmente facendo un buco nel petto per quanto batte veloce -forse sarebbe dovuta andare a quegli allenamenti gratuiti in palestra, forse.  
"Ben, sono io, apri!" urla, sperando che lui, dopo averla fatta preoccupare così tanto, si degni almeno di farla entrare.  
In realtà si sta già preparando psicologicamente a star seduta nel corridoio per tutta la notte facendosi venire il culo piatto come una sogliola, quando, fortunatamente, la porta si apre facendo comparire Ben.  
Porca merda.  
Sinceramente, questo è tutto quello che le viene da dire quando nota gli occhi contornati da due cerchi scuri, il naso rosso e screpolato e i capelli appiattiti sulla sua fronte. L'ultima volta che l'ha visto in queste condizioni è stato quando il suo - ormai ex - ragazzo l'ha lasciato, ma ormai lui non fa più parte della sua vita.  
"Ben, cos-"  
"Shht! Abbassa la voce! Così svegli tutti" sibila il ragazzo contro di lei, ed è meglio non far caso al fatto che: a) Gwen non stava urlando; b) non sono ancora le sette di sera; c) di cosa diavolo si è fatto Ben?  
Gwen, attonita, se ne rimane lì, sull'uscio, a guardare il casino dentro a quell'appartamento: quando c'è stato l'uragano?  
Il computer ha colpito la parete, ammaccandola, ed è finito rovinosamente per terra; del suo vaso preferito sono rimasti solo piccoli cocci sparpagliati ovunque; il cestino della spazzatura è rovesciato e da esso fuoriescono soltanto vuote lattine di birra; moltissime lattine di birra; le ha bevute tutte lui?  
Anche Ben, vicino a lei, si è preso del tempo per guardare con amarezza il casino che è il suo appartamento, e poi, tutto d'un tratto, si pente del computer rotto, del vaso sfracellato, delle tende strappate, delle birre bevute: vorrebbe essere abbastanza lucido da poter parlare a Gwen senza essere troppo patetico e, contemporaneamente, vorrebbe essere abbastanza ubriaco da non pensare di aver fatto così tanto rumore che i suoi vicini di casa si sono preoccupati a tal punto da chiamare la sua migliore amica Perché lui non l'aveva di certo chiamata, vero? Fa schifo essere nel mezzo.  
"E' tutto un cazzo di casino, Gwen" sussurra lui con la voce annodata e gli occhi già pieni di lacrime mentre la ragazza non esita ad abbracciarlo forte, stringendosi al petto quel ragazzo che sa essere tanto scemo quanto debole.  
Non voleva propriamente dire che glielo aveva detto, però si, gli aveva detto di stare attento. Gli aveva detto che è un ragazzo di porcellana e che deve stare alla larga dagli elefantii, ma quando mai fa qualcosa che non è il contrario di quello che gli si è chiesto?  
Non sono tanti i momenti come questo, quelli in cui lei tralascia per un attimo la sua repulsione per qualsiasi genere di contatti umani e riesce ad essere seria.  
Rimangono lì per un po' a dondolare l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra, e lei sa benissimo che Ben non dirà proprio niente, ma decide che starà lì ad aspettare che semplicemente lui elabori il fatto e poi, quando sarà pronto a parlare, lei ascolterà. Perché è una ragazza con il diploma di "amica perfetta", solo per quello.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Quella sera, i due amici erano rimasti accoccolati sul divano, e Benjamin qualche volta aveva pianto e Gwendolyn aveva stretto la presa su di lui e qualche altra volta, invece, lo stomaco di Ben aveva brontolato e lui aveva ammesso di non mangiare da un po'; per questo motivo, Gwen si è ritrovata a girovagare tra gli scaffali di un ben poco affollato Tesco.  
Aveva pensato di prendere qualcosa di sano, come verdure e quel genere di cose, per mettere insieme un vero e proprio pasto; poi però aveva visto su uno scaffale del cioccolato, allora ha deciso di prenderne un po', ma ha visto anche delle patatine, e delle caramelle alla cannella - le preferite di Ben- e anche dei cereali allo yogurt e - beh, adesso la sua 'spesa sana' è stata schiacciata dal peso di tutta la sua 'spesa poco sana'. Questo ed altro per far felice quel pazzo.  
Sta pensando che forse tutto questo le costerà un po' troppo e che probabilmente sarà fuori dal suo budget se comprerà anche quelle cialde di caffè al ginseng che sono così in alto sullo scaffale ma può arrivarci saltando solo un po'- quando ecco che, prendendo la maledetta scatola, tutte le altre scatole poco simpatiche rotolano giù sembrando- sembrando solo scatole che rotolano, però le incutono comunque timore. Perché a Benjamin devono sempre piacere le cose più irraggiungibili?  
"Whoop" sente una voce dire e poco dopo delle mani la stanno aiutando a tenere le dannate scatole al loro dannato posto creando una specie di argine con le dita e, magicamente, le scatole sono salve e lei non dovrà subirsi la ramanzina di nessun commesso.  
"Grazie mille" dice d'istinto Gwen mentre si gira e- "Harry?  
"Gwen!" dicono all'unisono gli unici due clienti di tutto il supermercato e probabilmente la guardia all'ingresso li sta stramaledicendo perché vorrebbe solo dormire ma, hey amico, questo è il tuo lavoro.  
"Cosa ci fai in giro a quest'ora?" chiede Harry.  
"Spesa d'emergenza" tutta la storia sarebbe lunga da raccontare "tu?"  
Gwen cerca di convincersi che il sorriso che non riesce a trattenere è dovuto al fatto che è bello sapere che è solo Harry e non qualche sconosciuto, perché sarebbe stato imbarazzante; ma la realtà è che sta sorridendo semplicemente perché ogni volta che si incontrano lei fa casualmente figure di merda e perché Harry è Harry e non glielo fa mai pesare.  
"Sto andando al lavoro però mi manca il tè" ridacchia come se qualsiasi persona normale associasse l'idea di lavorare al tè, mentre prende il suo cestino della spesa per aiutarla.  
"Oh-grazie! Stai andando a lavorare adesso?" gli chiede, gli occhi che saltano un po' fuori dalle orbite perché spera che non lavori in un ospedale altrimenti passerà il resto del suo tempo a parlare di persone divise a metà e- blocca il flusso dei tuoi pensieri Gwen, si rimprovera mentalmente.  
"Si, lavoro come dj in una piccola radio" la mano di Harry davanti alla sua faccia la riscuote dai pensieri che, se non si fosse notato, quando è stanca prendono il sopravvento sulla parte razionale del suo cervello.  
"Il dj?! Figo!" urla quasi, ma subito dopo vorrebbe seppellirsi e tirarsi un pugno in faccia allo stesso momento perché è decisamente poco lucida al momento e si lascia scappare parole che non diceva da quando aveva più o meno dodici anni.  
Ma lui non sembra proprio fare caso alle sue stranezze, oppure alla guardia che, dall'ingresso, li sta ancora mandando a quel paese, o al fatto che si sta completamente dimenticando del suo tè, quindi, mentre passando davanti allo scaffale colorato:  
"Harry, come volevi il tuo tè?" perché almeno il tè può riuscire a prenderlo senza far cadere niente.  
"Uhm.. alla menta, ma posso prenderlo io se pensi che potresti non arrivarci"  
Adesso scherza anche?  
"Questa potevi anche evitarla, Harry! E, tanto per chiarire, sono gli scaffali ad essere troppo alti; non tutti sono alti due metri come te" alza le spalle con il tè in mano e girandosi in direzione della cassa automatica. E' facile stare con Harry.  
Sente lo scricchiolio degli stivali del ragazzo che la seguono e anche la sua risata che sembra essere l'unico rumore a parte il ronzio dei frigoriferi.  
Dopo aver pagato e sistemato tutto nelle borse - grazie Harry-, i due escono salutando ad alta voce la guardia che si è arresa al loro baccano.  
"Stai andando da Ben?" chiede lui, che non si è dimenticato che Gwen abita dalla parte opposta.  
"Si, non sta passando uno dei suoi periodi migliori" scrolla le spalle ,consapevole del fatto che, come migliore amica, non dovrebbe dire niente di ciò che sta succedendo nell'incasinata vita del suo incasinato Ben, ma non è così semplice accumulare tutto e non poterlo dire a nessuno. E non poter sfogarsi.  
"Oh- per questo l'altra sera al pub se n'è andato?"  
"Al pub? Non- non so niente" erano usciti insieme? Perché non gliel'aveva raccontato? Di solito non riesce a non parlare di Kyle per più di cinque secondi.  
"Si; all'inizio era come al solito, intendo dire, allegro e tutte quelle belle cose, e ad un certo punto ho potuto vedere il suo viso accartocciarsi- si dice che un viso si accartoccia?"  
Gwen scrolla le spalle, notando come il ragazzo stia cercando di calibrare le parole mentre continua:  
"Beh, lui è diventato triste e poco dopo si è alzato di scatto e se n'è andato: probabilmente non gli stava simpatica la ragazza di Liam-" deduce "-si, credo di si, perché quella di Kyle è a posto"  
Merda. Merda.  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Beh- allora ci vediamo domani mattina?" chiede Harry quando, davanti al portone di casa di Ben, passa il sacchetto della spesa a Gwen.  
"Domani mattina?" chiede lei piegando la testa di lato come un cane che ha visto chiaramente il biscotto che tieni in mano ma non riesce a capire per quale motivo ti stai comportando da stronzo nascondendoglielo dietro la schiena -persona crudele!  
"Certo, io sono un uomo che mantiene le promesse, per cui verrò a dare una mano a Victor" si impettisce il diretto interessato, prima di imitare con la nuca la stessa posizione di Gwen.  
"Okay, okay! Abbastanza convincente" finge di fare la sufficiente, mentre ride sotto i baffi mentre saluta quel ragazzo così gentile.  
Quando però è a metà della rampa di scale, si ricorda di non aver fatto una cosa, perciò lascia le borse sul gradino e corre di nuovo giù, fino in strada, dove Harry si sta allontanando con il suo solito passo tranquillo.  
"Harry-!" lo richiama e lui si gira come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito dritto in testa con un bastone, spalancando gli occhi "-grazie!" e, con questo, si riferisce a tutto: al negozio di giocattoli; alle scatole rotolanti; al sacchetto della spesa e grazie anche per averle fatto capire cosa diavolo è preso a Ben.  
Gesù, è stata davvero così stupida da non prenderlo neppure in considerazione?  
NOTA AUTRICE  
Non sto qui a spiegarvi niente, volevo soltanto dirvi GRAZIE per le letture e spero che vi piaccia almeno un pochino il capitolo.  
(Maggio sarà un mese di fuoco a scuola, non credo che riuscirò a postare fino a fine mese, incrociate le dita per i miei voti!)  
ImBecky_99


End file.
